


something new

by thebattleforearthni



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Implied Starco, Minor Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Post-Canon, Teasing, goofs, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattleforearthni/pseuds/thebattleforearthni
Summary: Tom looks for solace after the creation of Earthni. Janna ends up being the answer.





	something new

“STOP! DON’T DO IT!”

Janna was on top of Stop & Slurp’s roof, about to toss papers into the fire as she always did per her summer annual ritual, when she heard a loud yell. 

Normally she’d be surrounded by other classmates, except during the time this was usually done, Janna was on Mewni for a majority of summer break. Better late than never. It was therapeutic, getting rid of those hideous tests and schoolwork that bore her every second she had to spend at that place they attempted to call a school. 

The yell ended up coming from Tom. 

He waved his hands and flew up to the roof, rushing over to her in a panic. 

Once Tom noticed Janna’s backpack and burning papers he bent over panting, trying to catch his breath. 

“What did you think I was doing?” Janna asked quizzically. How did he even know she was up there? 

“I,” he sucked in a breath. “Wow I am _ really _out of shape. I was going to get a slushie when I spotted you on the roof. I thought you were trying to stick your hands through the fire.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Well… since you severed your soul, you think you’re part demon right? Like I said before, that’s not how it works. You could’ve hurt yourself.”

Janna scoffed and gave him a look. “I know that genius. It was wishful thinking.” She lightly punched him in the arm. “Want to help unload the rest?” 

Tom nodded and picked up her bag. Together they dumped the rest of Janna’s supplies in the fire. 

“This can’t be safe for the environment,” he said, shaking his head. “And that’s coming from someone who lives with fire on a daily basis.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll douse it in a minute.” she said, rolling her eyes. Admittedly, it was nice to hear a demon caring about global warming. Not too many people would believe that. 

After putting out the fire Janna and Tom sat on the rooftop, looking down at their new planet.

Mewni and Earth were now one. 

“Sorry about earlier. I couldn’t risk losing a friend. So far you've been the only thing that’s brought comfort here.”

Janna looked at Tom quizzically. “What do you mean? You’ve been to Earth before.” 

“Yeah, but, things have felt strange since the merge yesterday. I don’t know, I guess I’ve felt out of place. People keep staring, a—and some take one look at me, scream, and run away.”

Normally it would’ve been the perfect time for Janna to make a witty response but looking at him she couldn’t find it in her. 

“I think it’s going to take some time.” she shrugged. “Echo Creek is a weird place. When Star first came to earth, everyone was fascinated with her magic, but no one was really alarmed that she _ had _it, or how it came to be. No one cared. Except Marco and I, of course. I dunno. The merge seems exciting. Maybe it’ll be an eye opener for acceptance.”

Tom gave Janna a small smile, before his stomach made an obnoxious growl. His smile turned to embarrassment, meanwhile Janna burst into a fit of laughter. 

————————————-

Janna and Tom ended up at Britta’s Tacos. Thank goodness Oskar was clueless, with good intentions at heart. Janna was banned, but she would eat their tacos even if cost her the brink. She’d enjoyed this place ever since she was young. 

They ate in silence for a while until Tom spoke up. 

“So did you like, ever have a crush on Marco?” 

Janna nearly spat out her drink. 

“No way. I just like to always mess with him. He’s the best panicker I’ve ever seen… well... I think he might have some competition after what I witnessed today on the rooftop.” 

“Yeah, he _can_ get easily flustered.” Tom chuckled in agreement. 

Janna fiddled with the corn chips in front of her. 

“Besides, since Marco and Star first met, I knew they would end up in love.” 

Janna dropped her chip back onto the plate. 

“_Sorry._” She said quickly. “I uh, didn’t know about you until that Naysaya curse and…”

Tom gestured his hands as if to say it was okay. 

“That fire burned out long ago.” He gave her a smirk before nodding his head to further show acceptance. “Honestly, I was trying to make it last because I thought that’s what made me happy. It felt… familiar… but, we just weren’t the right match.”

Janna nodded. It felt weird to pry on his private matters. Tom didn’t seem to mind though. He truly had moved on. Deep down Janna believed he knew Star was happier. 

“Where are Star and Marco anyway?” 

“Pretty sure they’ve taken the entire day to sleep. After everything that happened, Star and Marco were ready to pass out last night. That and I’m sure they want to figure everything out that happened,” Janna gestured around, “here.” 

Monsters and humans were everywhere. Janna and Tom were the only ones around who seemed to be in a calm state. She heard whispers and confusion around her. Who knew what Echo Creek Academy would be like once orientation started. 

“So did you want to go down to the Underworld for a bit? Most friends get too hot or too freaked out by my family, but I know you seemed to enjoy it last time.” 

“Are you kidding? Your grandpa Relicor was amazing. I wanted him to tell me all about his life. They’re just weak.” She wiped her hands on the napkin and hopped up. 

Janna watched as Tom said an incantation in the alley near Britta’s for the Underworld’s entrance. 

She smiled to herself. She thought she’d be alone today but she didn’t really mind the company that came her way. 

—————————

Three weeks had gone by. 

Janna and Tom were hanging out more frequently. 

She had met the rest of his family, and got along swimmingly with his mom Wrathmelior. 

An unusual feeling kept happening in the pit of Janna’s stomach. 

It was a bundle of nerves. Nerves because she was starting to like Tom, as more than just a friend, and a part of her brain would whisper that he liked her too. The problem was, she didn’t know how to bring it up. 

Janna had no clue how Star and Marco managed to confess their feelings. Sure, Janna teased them, _ especially _ Marco for it, but only because Janna never experienced anything with such intense feelings before.

The crush she had on John Keats was more so based on his artistic way of thinking. 

The crush on Tom was much more than just that. 

—————————

When Star and Janna had a sleepover, Janna attempted to mention it. She felt awkward, which was a first because Star always made it easy for Janna to unapologetically be herself. 

“It’s alright you know. If you and Tom wanted to date.” Star said casually. 

“I don’t want you to think it’s weird or like it’s unbearable to be around us because of it, y’know?”

“Look, I wasn’t meant to be with Tom. I thought if we dated everything would go back to the way they were on Mewni… but I was the dodgiest girlfriend to ever exist. Truthfully it’s because deep down I didn’t want anyone else but _ Marco_. My heart always knew, but my head got in the way for a bit. I thought to fix Mewni and make it prosper, I’d have to go back to my old ways, but it was my heart that was always right. 

If _ you _decided you and Tom wanted to try and become something more… I think that would be wonderful.” 

Janna playfully punched Star in the arm to say thank you and in turn was tackled by Star with a hug. Janna was grateful to have someone to talk to about it. Star was well and truly the coolest person she knew. 

“I’ve known Marco since preschool and I never saw him so happy until you showed up his life.” Janna wasn’t trying to be melodramatic, but Star deserved to hear it. Janna’s comment seemed to make Star’s cheeks flush. 

“I love you, Janna Banana.” Star said, giving her an extra squeeze. 

“I love you too, my trusty Mayor.” 

—————————

Despite Star’s words of confidence, Janna still felt nervous. She didn’t know how to tell Tom. What steps to take if he _ did _reciprocate. 

Tom was attractive. 

Sure he had a temper at times, but it was nothing Janna couldn’t handle. She was a hothead too.

Everyone had a type. This was hers. 

They were in the middle of watching one of her favorite horror films when Janna not-so-casually decided to pause the tv. 

“Watching this scene kinda freaks me out now, because I’m always reminded of that day in Butterfly Castle.” Janna shuddered at the thought. She wasn’t easily shaken, but in that moment Janna swore her entire existence flashed before her eyes. “I never got to thank you for saving me.”

“You were about to be mauled by a gigantic crow, I’d say no thank you is necessary...” 

Janna shook her head. “You had your phone smashed for me. I’d say that was pretty risky. Technology has basically become our lifeline. You essentially traded a life for a life. So, yeah. Thanks.” 

She fidgeted with the remote. 

What was wrong with her? She always tried to remain compelled. Even with her parents. She’d vent and let all of her pent up thoughts and feelings out into her pillows before showing weakness. A crush wasn’t weakness, though. This was a potentially life altering event. 

Lost in her own thoughts, Janna didn’t even realize Tom had leaned in to kiss her. 

Janna gasped, surprised by his notion. 

While her brain attempted to process what was happening, she tried to listen to what Star said. 

_ Listen to your heart. _

Slowly, Janna leaned in. 

She couldn’t describe the feeling. 

Mainly because, it was over in a second. 

“S—Sorry, I uh…”

Before Tom could come up with some lame excuse, Janna leaned in for more. 

She had to try that again. 

It was Tom who was shocked that time around. 

The kiss was different. Still sweet, but deeper. Longer. Meaningful. 

When they broke apart, He gently took one of his hands in hers. 

What a sap. 

“I’ve been battling with these feelings for awhile now. I didn’t know how you would feel but I really like you, I like our dynamic.”

Janna smiled. Tom Lucitor had brought a genuine _ giddy _ smile to her face. 

“I talked to Star—” Janna and Tom said in unison. 

They both laughed. Then they agreed to do whatever this thing was again. They were going to date, while maintaining that best friendship they had formed. 

It sounded exactly like another two pair of goofs she knew. 

Janna turned the tv back on to continue the movie, while her hand held onto Tom’s. 

Whatever this new feeling was, she never wanted it to go away. 


End file.
